Want
by WaterlooRaodRadamLover
Summary: One man's obsession could have devestationg consquences for the Manhattan detectives in a deadly games of cat and mouse. R&R
1. Chapter 1

**My first ever Law and Order SVU Fanfic. So I'm a bit nervous. This story has been in my head for a while now and I've finally got the courage to actually write and post it, so your feedback could be great as to if you want this to continue or not**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything nor is this is for profit I'm just having fun.**

Chapter one.

Detective Olivia Benson walked into the Manhattan special victims unit squad room and sat down at her desk.

"hey Liv". Her colleague and friend Fin "Odafin" Tuturola greeted her.

"hey Fin". She replied as she took a sip of of her morning coffee.

The detectives spent the morning doing the mountain of paperwork that mounted up when they were disturbed with the arrival of FBI agent dean porter.

"is your captain in?". He asked no one in particular.

"hes through there". Detective Elliot stabler sneered at him, it was no secret that the two men didn't get along.

"thanks, Olivia?". He smiled at her.

"Dean". She simply replied.

Once dean was out of sight and hearing range Elliot looked at partner.

"Why you talking to the guy?. He asked harshly.

"What the hell? And I will talk to ever to hell I want!". Olivia snapped at him before leaving the room.

"Man, you need to lay off". Fin told him.

"Yeah elliot whats the big deal?". Munch asked.

"None of your business". Elliot yelled at him.

"Right people we have a case and we will also being in a joint investigation with the FBI, get moving". The captain ordered of his team under his command.

Dean left the squad room and went up to the roof were he knew that Olivia would be.

"Come on don't let him get to you". Dean told her.

"He has a wife and kids to go home, what has he got to be jealous about?, Olivia said more to herself than anyone.

"You and me, that's what he jealous of, Liv". Dean told her.

"But he doesn't even know about us". Olivia returned.

"Come we have a case". Dean informed her as they went down the stairwell that lead back to the squad room, once there they grabbed their jackets and got there cars and headed to the crime scence.

"Were are you going?". Elliot asked Olivia as she passed him.

"Jeez to look at the body, do I need your written permission?". Olivia bite back sarcastically.

"I was only asking no need to be smart". Elliot told her as if he was talking to one of his daughters.

"Who do you think you are?". Olivia yelled, finally losing her patients with her partner.

"What to hell is going on here". Their captain asked the duo.

"He's a jerk so keep him away from me". Olivia replied to the captains question.

"yeah and detective Benson here is a slut who will drop her knickers for any Bastard". Stabler yelled so loudly that the entire vicinity of the crime scene heard it.

"That's it you out of my sight". The captain told him.

"Olivia just stood there mortified not actually believing that her partner had just done that.

"Liv, you alright?". Munch asked he put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I think so". She replied with a watery smile and turned on the heels over to the body.

Back in the squad room Elliot got back to find a envelop on his desk, he opened it to find that his divorce had been finalized.

The team had just gotten back from the scene unbeknown to them Elliot was in the middle of tearing the squad room apart. They had just ran through the doubt doors to see what the commotion was as Elliot throw a chair, hitting Olivia square in the head knocking her to the floor with a gash to the forehead and a wave of dizziness.

"Liv you alright?". Dean asked as he knelt down to look at her head.

"Of course she is! Shuts always are". Elliot yelled.

Dean had seen and heard enough before anyone knew what was happening dean had crossed the squad room in three stride and with the force of the punch he had given Elliot sent gin hauling over the two desks that he was stood.

"You just assaulted a police officer". Elliot told as he held now bleeding nose.

"Yeah and you just assaulted my wife oh and yeah by the way I'm FBI so there for I outrank you get over it!". Dean yelled at him, stunning him in the process.

"You what?". Elliot asked, not really believing IT.

"You heard me stabler Olivia is my wife and if you harm a hair on her head I will kill you". Dean told him.

2 weeks later.

Two weeks had passed were Elliot was unbearable to work and the way he treated Olivia well that had a lot to be desired to say the least.

Ignoring her, the snide comments, glares and the nasty names were to name but a few.

The captain called into his office .

"The brass wants your shield, stabler and i'm handing it to them on a silver platter". The captain told him.

"What you cant do this!". Elliot yelled.

"I can, I will and oh yeah I have. Now get to hell out of my station house before I have you thrown out". He yelled back at him.

Elliot walked back into the squad room and to his desk and as he passed Olivia he whispered in her ear.

"You'll pay for this, that I promise you".

THE END


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to those guys who reviewed, you made my day :) so here is a shout out.

Kwolf. - TWICE!

HAZMOT.

selene Mannue.

Cfhonan.

You guys rock!

See chapter one.:)

It had been a month since he got fired and his wife divorced him and to say that he wanted payback was an understatement. In his mind Olivia was to blame for everything that went in his life.

And her being married to Mr bloody perfect FBI agent Dean what 's so special perfect about him anyway Porter was just an insult to injury and his ego to boot and just wasn't acceptable he thought as he poured himself another whisky.

Elliot let a evil smirk cross his lips as a plan formed in his head. yes he thought to himself he would get her back as he left run down apartment and hopped in his car, his destination her crib.

Unbeknown to Olivia her old partner had been watching her intensely over the last month without her even knowing, not that she would ever suspect of course why would she? The man that had watched her six for twelve years had turned into a man priested having no rational thoughts what so ever.

Elliot had reached the apartment that he was looking for not it took much doing. He jumped out of the care and up the steps.

Waiting for one of the other residents of the complex to let him in, he took the stairs two at a time until he reached her apartment.

Olivia was sat in the sofa watching some day time tv when she hears a knock at her door letting out a groan she pulled herself off the sofa to open the door.

Opening the door she nearly had a heart attack at who was standing on the other side.

"Miss me?". He asked giving her dirty look..

"What are you doing here?". She asked not missing a beat.

"Now olivia that's not very nice, now is it?". He told her.

"Whatever I don't care, just leave". She replied attempting to close the door.

Elliot pushed his way into the apartment, knocing oliva over in the process.

"you get to ignore!". He screams at her.

Olivia looked up at in horror, she knew that Dean wouldn't be home for hours yet and needed to get herself out of this situation and fast.

"Elliot listen to me, you don't know what you are doing, your drunk ok why don't you just go home and sleep it off and we'll say no more". Olivia tried to reason with him

Elliot brought his hand up and struck her hard qacross the face splitting her lip.

"You don't tell me what to do". He hissed at her.

Olivia lay there holding her face which was bleeding.

"Why?". He asked all of a sudden.

"What?". Olivia choked out.

"Why? Why him?". He asked again.

Olivia knew who he was referring to and she would be games if she was going to play his sick games so she kept her mouth shut.

"I asked you a question!". He yelled, slapping her again.

Olivia let out a whimper as elliot's hand connected with her cheek.

"Screw you". She spat out.

At this Elliot seen red and grabbed her, dragging her across her living to the dinning room and tied her to a chair.

"Eliot, what are you doing? Untie me". She told him fighting against the ropes.

"You have it all, when everything was falling apart you stood there and let it happen". He told her pacing up and down the dinning room.

"What are you talking about? You cheated on your wife and you expected her to stay after that". She replied..

"It wasn't her I wanted it was you". He yelled back at her.

"Well news flash you can't have me". She told him.

"Want to bet". He smirked hitting her again.

The two of them heard someone come threw the door.

"Open your mouth and I'll shoot you". Elliot sneered in her ear, pulling out 9mm.

Dean had got the apartment door and noticed that it was open immediately pulling out own from it's holster on his right hip and slowly walked into the apartment.

Walking into the dinning room he saw that Elliot had a 9mm clock to his wife's head and that she was tired to a chair.

"Stabler, put the gun away and we can talk". Dean told him.

"I don't want to talk to you!". Elliot yelled at him.

"Liv, you alright darling?". He asked her tenderly.

"I'll have a sire head in the morning, but I'll be fine".She told him.

"You sure? Look what he did to your face, I'm going to kill him!". He asked, double checking.

"She told you that she was fine, now shut the hell up!".Elliot at him in frustration at how the situation is turning out.

"Elliot I told if you let me go we can forget about this". Olivia told him calmly.

"No". He simply replied.

"You know your going to prison for kidnap and assault of a cop, your well and truly finished, stabler". Dean informed him, still training his weapon on him.

"We'll see about". He told him.

"You know I forgot to tell you something, what was it? Oh yeah SWAT is here". Dean smirked at him as the team entered the apartment.

10 minutes a ambulance were loading Olivia into the back of a bus.

Once there she was rushed into the trauma unit and into surgery to repair the internal bleeding that was slowly killing her.

As he sat there in the corridor on the surgical wing waiting for news a song reminded him of them and who they were.

All of these lines across my face tell you the story of who I am. So many stories of where I've been and how I got to were I am, but stories don't mean anything if you have no one to tell them to. It's true, I was made for you.

I climbed across the mountain tops, swam across the ocean blues. I crossed all the lines and I broke all the rules and baby I broke them all for you. Oh yeah because even when I was flat broke you made me feel like a million bucks, you do. I was made for you.

You see the smile that#s on my mouth? It's hiding the words that won't come out. All of our friends who think i'm blessed, they dont know my head is a mess. No they dont know who I really am and who dont know what i've been through like you do, and I was made for you.

All of these lines across my face tell you the story of who I am. So many stories of where I've been and how I got to were I am, but stories don't mean anything if you have no one to tell them to. It's true, I was made for you.

Oh yeah it's true I was made for you.

As the song left his head, he looked up to see a doctor wearing blooding scrubs walking towards him.

"How is she?". He asked the doctor standing in front of him.

The end

Any suggestions let me know.

Remember to hit the button below

Thanks Mary xxx


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter two.

See chapter one.

A/N I'm so sorry for the long wait I know it seems that I have fallen off the face of the earth, but it was just life got in the way. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and put this story as their favourite and also put it alert, again a BIG thank you.

Chapter two

The looked at the man in front of him, then at the chart that he had in his hand.

"Mr porter, my name is Doctor Donovan I'm the one in charge of treating your wife, your wife was brought in with lacerations to the face, chest and abdomen and bruising to her wrists". Doctor Donovan explained to him.

Dean nodded for him to continue.

"due to the blunt force trauma to her chest your wife sub stained a punctured lung, which we managed to repair. We also stitched up her face there shouldn't be any lasting damage or scaring. Now her abdomen is a different story~~~". Sean cut him off.

"What do you mean a different story?". He asked him, quickly.

"Well the impact of the blows that she re-sieved caused massive internal bleeding which will require immediate surgery the repair the damage, now I must warn you, your wife only had a 40% chance of surviving the operation." Donovan explained to the man in front of him, who stood there in a stunned silence.

He had been an FBI agent for nearly 2 decades and he had seen a lot in his time being a federal agent and some of which he wouldn't wish on his worst enemy.

There were still some cases that haunted him to this day as he in the hospital corridor. Some that he felt he and his team brought the victim justice and some he was glad that he had put a bullet between the dirt

bags eyes without much as a second glance and walking away. But this was different. This was his wife, the woman he loved more than life itself, one he would jump in front of a bullet in a heartbeat for.

Yes this was very different and when he got his hands on elliot stable alone in a cell he was going to make him pay.

Dean slowly made his way down the long corridor to olivia's room, once he reached their he had to take a step back. There she lay in the bed, white as the bed sheets and hooked up to wires and tubes that were for god knows what.

Once he took a breathe he stepped in the room and sat by her bedside and didn't move until she woke up.

Meanwhile in cell at the other side of New York Elliot stabler sat with his head in his hands. This wasn't over by a long shot and was going to make her pay, that he promised himself now all he had to do was come with a plan. He thought with an evil smirks that played on his features.

Dean had been sitting with Olivia for over an hour when she started to choked on the intubation.

"Olivia? Liv its me darling open your eyes for me honey come on that's it darling your doing great that's it". Dean encouraged her.

Slowly liv began to open her eyes and turned her head.

"Water". She whispered.

Dean quickly got up and got the water and gently helped her take a sip.

"How are you feeling?". He asked, as he sat back down and took her hand.

"A bit sore". Olivia replied.

"You will you've just had surgery". He informed her.

"What? What for?". Liv asked as confusion set into her features.

"You had some internal bleeding, but the surgeon repaired it. A couple of weeks off work and plenty of bed rest and you will be right as rain". He explained gently.

"I never thought that he could be capable of that, he was my partner for 12 years and not once did he lay a finger on me and all of a sudden he attacks me in my own home, what did I ever do to him?". She asked him.

"Nobody knows the answer to that question but him liv and I guess we'll never know what really tips someone over the edge like that". He told her softly.

"Did they say when I could go home?". She asked.

"Not so fast you have to stay here for a couple of days i'm afraid". He laughed.

"You know me so well". She smiled back at him.

"That I do". He replied.

"Mr and Mrs porter?". The doctor asked from the door.

"Come in doctor Donovan". Dean told him.

Olivia looked at her husband in confusion.

"He's your surgeon, darling". He explained to her.

At this the surgeon continued to explain the procedure and a detailed account of the injuries that she had sun-stained and the treatment that she would receive.

10 days later.

Olivia was being realist today and to say the she was relieved was an understatement.

"You all ready?". She heard dean ask from the doorway.

"Yeah, lets get out of here". Olivia replied.

Together they left the hospital and made their way home. Once there dean band Olivia to the sofa while he put her stuff away and made her something to eat.

Once she had eaten her food dean knew that he had to have the conversation that he had been putting off with her.

"Liv we need to talk". He told her after coming back from the kitchen.

Olivia didn't say anything as she knew what was coming.

"They put elliot on a 72 hour psych hold to evaluate ans access his mental state and to see what treatement he may need". He explained to her.

"And?". She asked quietly.

"They found him competent to stand trail. The arraignment os next week. You'll have to testify". He told her.

"Is Casey the trail lawyer?". She asked him.

"Yeah there were a few strings pulled". He answered her.

"Good, that's good". Olivia said more to herself then anyone else.

"When this is all over we'll go away somewhere just the two of us, how does that sound?". Dean asked her.

"Yeah that sounds nice". Olivia half heartily agreed.

Later on that as her husband slept Olivia lay there for hours turning everything around and around in her head, she might as well as she knew that she wasn't going to get any sleep even if she tried so she lay there staring at the ceiling and let her thoughts consume her.

Any suggestions let me not really sure where this is going so I might have to end it there. Pm me if there is anything you wnt to put in here or what you think should happen next. I think I will make this the readers story :) let me know

Remember to hit the button below to get your ideas in and be the lucky one I pick the top five from!

Thanks Mary xxx


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four.

Thank you all for your reviews and suggestions. I heart you all! So here another update just for you guys! Enjoy!

That following Monday Dean and Olivia were standing outside the courthouse talking to Casey about the cross exam that olivia would go through after lunch.

"So all you have to do is answer every question that is put to you as honestly and directly as you can". Casey advised her.

"Casey I have testified before I know what I am doing". Olivia told her. Beginning to become frustrated.

"Liv we all know that, but you have never testified as a victim in a case". Casey replied trying to be as gentle as she could while still remaining professional.

Casey had cross examined her the day before now all they had to do was get the cross examination with waters and then the verdict.

A voice came through the speakers of the courthouse telling them that court had recommenced.

"You ready?". Dean asked his wife as he put a protective arm around her waist.

"Lets do this". She told him as they entered the courtroom together with Casey going in front of them.

"Court is now in session the honourable judge Preston residing". The belief told the court as the judge took her seat.

"Mr waters for the defence, your honour". Elliot s lawyer informed the judge to which she shook her head.

"Casey Novak for the prosecution, your honour". Casey done the same thing.

"I now call Olivia Porter to the witness stand". Waters told the court.

With a quick squeeze of the hand for encouragement Olivia slowly got out of her seat and made her way to the witness stand and raised her right hand.

"Do you Olivia Porter swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth?". The court officer asked her.

"I do". Olivia replied and then sat down.

Mr waters stood up and made his way around the desk that he was sat at and asked his first question.

"Mrs Porter isn't it true that you had seen my client drunk before, correct?". He asked her.

"Yes". Olivia replied.

"And of all of those times did you ever feel that you were in danger or that my client would hurt you?". Waters then asked her.

"No I didn't". she answered.

"So what made this time different?". Waters then asked her.

"I don't know". Olivia replied.

"You don't know?". Waters asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That's correct". Olivia whispered.

"So let me get this straight your partner of 10 years forces his way into your home and attacks you and you don't know why?". He concluded.

"Objection!". Casey yelled across the courtroom.

"I'm just stating facts your honour". Waters told the judge.

"How can Mrs Porter possibly tell the state of the defendant's mind at the time of the attack, she's not a psychologist". Casey argued back.

"Over ruled, be careful Mr waters". The judge warned gim.

"So my client forced his way into your home and then what?". Waters asked her.

"He started yelling that it was all my fault and that I was going to pay". Olivia told him.

"Pay for what?". Waters asked.

"His divorce". Olivia replied.

"So you say". Waters replied.

"Objection!". Casey yelled again.

"Mr waters". The judge warned again.

"Sorry your honour.

"What happened after my client forced his way into your home?". Waters asked.

"I told him that he was too drunk and to go home and sleep it off and we would forget all about it and then that's when he turned violent". Olivia explained to the court.

"Violent how?". Waters asked her.

"He hit me repeatedly and then dragged me from my living room to my dinning room and tied me a chair". Olivia told him.

"Then what, Mrs Porter?". Waters asked.

"He kept asking why him and then pulled out a gun and threaten to use it". Olivia replied/

"And that's when your husband conveniently came home?". Waters asked.

"Objection! Your honour Mr porter has already given his testimony to court and his version of events have been checked and clarified, so Mr waters has no grounds for this line of questioning". Casey argued the point.

"Over ruled, Mr waters I have warned you twice before make it a third and you will find yourself in content, do I make myself clear?". The judge asked him.

"Of course your honour". Waters replied.

"And after your husband came home, what happened then?". Waters asked Olivia.

"He ordered him to pit his gun and he refused and then dean told him that the SWAT team on there way, they came and Iwas taken to the hospital the next I remember is waking after my surgery" olivia told him.

"No further questions your honour" waters told the judge.

"You have heard both testimony's and heard all the evidence and now you must deliberate over a verdict". The judge told the jury.

2 hours later.

The court was now back in session.

"Will the foreman of the jury please stand". The judge asked.

The man stood up and handed a piece of paper to the court clerk.

"Have you the jury reached a verdict?". The jury asked

"Yes we have your honour". She replied.

"And that is?". He asked.

"We the jury find the defendant Elliot Stabler guilty on the counts of kidnap and assault in the first degree" she told the court.

"Therefore I sentence you Elliot stabler to eight years behind bars and you will serve the entire eight years". The judge told him.

As the court clerks put him in handcuffs he flipped.

"You lying bitch you'll pay for for this that I promise you. You better watch your back because i'll come after when I get out". He yelled at her.

As they stood outside Olivia let out a bathe she didn't realize that she was holding in.

"It's over Liv". Dean told her.

"Yeah your right lets forget about him and concentrate on us". Olivia smiled at him.

"I like the sound of that, lets get out of here, Casey once again thank you". He told her as he turned to face her.

"No need to thank me, now get out of here". Casey smiled vack them and watched them walked down the steps of the courthouse hand in hand.

What do you think? Let me know! Suggestions and ideas are welcome, till next time.

Thanks Mary xxx


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

DISCLAIMER- see chapter one.

A/N guys I am so sorry it's taken so long but I'll be honest with you I got a pretty nasty review for the last chapter and when I say nasty I mean no punches held and it REALLY saddened me and knocked my confidence but I think I'm ready to continue this, thank you for all your patients and kind words. And again I'm really truly sorry

Chapter five.

Olivia and dean had done exactly what they said they were doing to do and spend the last month consecrating on them, but now it was a Monday and unfortunately the Monday that they were both due back at work.

"You nervous for today?" Dean asked his wife as he swigged a sip of coffee.

"No, not really". Olivia answered him honestly.

"I'm glad to hear". He smiled at her.

Once they had finish breakfast they were out the door and heading to work.

Olivia stood outside the precinct and took deep breathe and told herself to calm down, but she was allowed to be a bit nervous has it was her first day back in a month.

Taking the steps two at a time, Olivia quickly made her way inside and the warmth of the place was a surprising comfort to her.

"Olivia your back". Casey squealed, giving her friend a bone crushing hug which Olivia happily returned.

"Yeah looks that way". Olivia replied as soon as the friends parted.

"Did you enjoy your time off?" Casey asked her as they moved to the side of the hallway as not to get knocked into as they spoke.

"Yeah I did thanks". Olivia smiled at her friend.

"Olivia I need to tell you something and I wanted you to hear it from me first". Casey told her best friend.

"What's up? Case". Olivia asked, keeping her voice to a whisper as not to be overheard.

"me and fin got engaged three weeks ago and I wanted to be the first to tell you, there was so many times I wanted to pick up the phone and tell you but was like danm girl let the woman n enjoy her time off". Casey laughed.

"You should have girl I'm so pleased for you". Olivia told her giving her another hug.

"So you're not mad I didn't tell you?". Casey asked.

"Hell no girl you enjoy it". Olivia replied.

"Oh shoot I've got to go". Casey said as her paged went off.

"Well ok then I'll see you later". Olivia replied as the two parted company after one promising to call the other.

Olivia walked into the squad room and it felt like it had nine years earlier when it was her very first day.

"Olivia your back!" John greeted her with a hug.

"Yeah I'm back". She smiled at him.

"Hey girl it's good to have you back". Also giving her a hug.

"Hey congratulations by the way". She whispered in his ear.

"Thanks I petrified she was going to say no". He replied with a laugh.

"What are you two laughing at?" John asked from his desk.

"Nothing". They replied in simintimually.

John just raised his eyebrows and shook his head and went back to work.

"Fin, munch we have...2the captain stopped dead in his tracks.

"Olivia your back". He said giving her a hug.

"Come to my office" he whispered in her ear.

"Right you two you have a crime scene in Chelsea" he said turning his attention to fin and munch.

Olivia made her way to her captain's office and took the seat he had offered her.

"How was your time off?" He asked.

2it was alright I guess". She replied.

"And you've healed well?" He asked her as he leaned back in his chair.

"Yeah all healed, look cap I know you didn't call me here for a social chat, what's on your mind?". She asked him, not that he wouldn't lie to her.

"There's no easy way to say this, but I'm going to come straight out and say it. Elliott is appealing his conviction~". He told her not taking his eyes off her for a second.

"What?" She whispered not really believing what she had just heard.

"I'm sorry liv the papers came through yesterday". He continued to tell her.

"Why didn't Casey tell me when I saw her in the corridor?" Olivia asked him.

"Because she doesn't know that's why". He explained to her.

Olivia sat there and tried to process the information that had just been given to her and all the feeling that she had felt a month suddenly all came flooding back to the surface.

"If you more time off take it". The captain offered.

"Thanks captain but I don't need any more time off and I'm going to face the basterd once and for all". She told her boss and boy did she mean it.

There you have it, I know its short but im trying to ease myself back into it. Also I wanted to share this with you as I want you all why I left this so long.

Please Stop Writing 12/23/11 . chapter 1

Holy HELL this story sucks. Like have you ever even seen any episode of SVU or did you just read the list of characters and decide to write a story about them?

First off, not only are they COMPLETLEY out of character but the grammar sucks, the spelling sucks, the whole entire story is just... it's an abomination to the SVU fandom and I'm beng nice when I say that.

Second, like I said up above, it is COMPLETELY like 110% out of character. Elliot's screaming at her for no reason, he's HITTING her for no reason, he's calling her a slut and a 'shut', he'd be arrested the moment his hand even touched Olivia, he attacked her, he stalked her... Like I've come to no other conclusion other then the fact you've never watched a single SVU episide in your entire life, you googled the main characters, and that was about it.

Also Elliot, her partner AND BEST FRIEND didn't know she was MARRIED? Are you serious right now? Like legit serious? And oh, by the way, HE NEVER FUCKING KIDNAPPED HER! So the fact that you have him guilty of kidnapping is wrong.

Even if it was in character it was HORRIBLLY written. No description, just diolauge, there were more fucking typos then I know what to do with, it was just a 110% all around horrible disgusting, need brain bleach, proof you should never write again story.

I know you said this was your first SVU story well I'm begging, no, PLEADING! that it be your last until you get a beta and actually know and learn more about the characters. You like the OT pairing by all means write OT. But don't make it so I wanna gouge my eyes out with ghost peppers after I read it.

There you have it, the review.

I loved to hear what you think!

Thanks Mary xxx


End file.
